Disaster
by Kyo 1 lover
Summary: Yami is tired of being the good guy and fighting evil doers. He lets his darkside take control, taking over the shadow realm and the mortal world. It' up to Bakura and Mariku to save Yami. From himself. Anzu bashing Yamishipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Yami finally gets tired of all the villians trying to steal his puzzle and of all the cheerfulness radiating from yugi-tachi and gives into his dark side and takes over the world. Even Bakura and Marik fear that the world is in danger. It's up to the two darks to save Yami. From himself._

_**me: hey peoples this is my second story. Can you please be suuuupppper nice. I'll love you whole bunches.**_

_**Yami: she does not own yugioh, if she did we'd all be gay, and Anzu wouldn't exist.**_

_**Me: get in the fanfiction room everyone.**_

_**All: okay!**_

DISASTER

_ chapter: 1: disappear_

The gameshop was quiet because of little buisness, but that was understandable since it was midday and the kids were all at school. Yami decided now was a perfect time to check on his little project while noone was here to ask questions. So after making sure the old man was still taking his nap, he slipped into the shadows to see how it was going. He didn't notice a white haired figure watching through the glass door.

"so Yuge', whatacha doing tis weekend wit Yams' always gone off somewhere,when e' ain't working in da shop?" Joey asked.

"not much, but I'll most likely try to finish that book report Ms. Chono assigned us this week, knowing Yami he already finished it days ago " Yugi joked, laughing at his dark's obssesion with being the best.

" where does Yami go anyway we never see him anymore, you should invite him to hang with us since hasn't left the shop in forever" Tristan said, deftly picking up a snowball.

"why don't we go see him now, I'm sure he'd love to hang out for a day with us" the cheerleading demon from Anubis ( Anzu) squealed.

"yeah why not we coul- hey! Tristan! Get your butt back here!" Yugi cried, running after the blonde with a snowball of his own.

~time skip~

"Yaaamii! Why can't you come play with us, it'll be fun and you haven't come outside in ages" Yugi whined, pulling out the puppy dog eyes of doooom.

"no Yugi, We can't We have a big project We're working on, so leave Us alone" Yami growled, refusing to even look at him.

" what are you even working on, I know you're done with all your work at school, so what is it" Yugi asked, getting fed up with his dark half.

"it's something We can't tell you about until it's done, so leave it at that, now if you excuse Us, We have to meet someone in the shadow realm" Yami said, disappearing soon after.

~three months later~

" guys I'm really starting to worry, I haven't seen him at all in the last few months, and if he's still in the shadow realm, he could be in trouble or hurt" Yugi stressed, near tears with all his worry.

" well, brat, if you want to know oh so badly about the Pharaoh's where abouts, then go to the shadow realm, easy as that" Bakura grumbled, leaning against the wall near the group of high-schoolers, along with Mariku.

" I can't do that and you know it, besides, Yami has the puzzle" Yugi sighed, wishing he still had the golden item so he could at least be connected to his Mou Hitori No Boku.

" if it's transportation you need, we'll be happy assist." Mariku suggested. After Battle City, the crazy yami had mellowed out a bit to more of a psychotic-but-not-super-crazy-homocidal-kind of person, but you still didn' want to get on his bad side, bad things happened to those who did.

"Thanks, Mariku, that would be great" Yugi cheered, happy beyond words at the new assistance he'd receive.

" ready Fluffy" Mariku asked smugly.

" I was born ready, porcupine, " Bakura retorted.

Suddenly both of their items started to glow, slowly making the shadow realm surround them all.

"well this is new" Bakura pionted out, eying the overly large castle standing threateningly over them.

" I wonder where the Pharaoh is, I bet he wouldn't like this" Mariku said.

" actually, Mariku, We love this new addition to Our kingdom, since We ordered its construction" a voice said from behind the group.

Spooked, everyone turned to be suprised by another change.

" Pharaoh, is that you" Mariku asked, he himself slightly frightened by the unexpected arrival, that he did not sense.

Yami was a sight to see, covered from head to toe in gold, silver, and jewels. Dark silk covered his hips and down to mid-thigh, shining in the non-existent light. Kohl lined his eyes, making his blood crimson pupils glow. An evil aura seemed to permeate from his slight being.

"yes, what do you want from Us?" Yami asked.

" we want you to come home, Mou Hitori No Boku, we haven't seen you for months" Yugi said, his sad eyes pleading with the dark spirit to come home.

"no" Yami chuckled.

" w-what do you mean no, why not Yami" Yugi stuttered.

"what We mean is that this is Our home now and We would apprectiate it if you leave now before We have to force you" Yami said, stalking to stand in front of the group.

" Yami, what's gotten into you" Anzu whispered.

" nothing has gotten into Us, We just decided to give in to Our true nature, and rule over Our kingdom in both Realms" Yami hissed, glaring at the girl.

" what do you mean both realms, Pharaoh" Bakura asked.

" exactly that, We will rule over the shadows and the Mortal world and no one will get in Our way" Yami started chuckling evilly, scaring even Bakura with the sinister sound.

" now leave this place, but We'll be taking those items" Yami sneered,snatching the golden objects away from the former spirits.

Without their items, the shadows started to fade away, the last image being of a laughing Pharaoh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I'm sorry guys, my laptop got taken away, I had to update Baby sitter, and I got writer's block, and my computer hates me, but I'm back and Thanks to Akefia Bakura these chapters are gonna get longer and updated more frequently, but I want you all to now imagine Yami in a cowboy hat and a cowboy shirt on a horse!**

**Yami:what the fuck are you on!**

**Bakura: I think it looks sexy. =)**

**Yami: that's because you're a rapist**

**Bakura: AM NOT. you were perfectly willing the other night.**

**Yami: yes i was, but you look like a rapist.**

**Bakura: i can't deny that**

**Me: and to answer the question 'why is yami talking like this?' well it's because ancient royalty used to think they were so powerful that they had more than one person living inside their bodies, so they referred to themselves in plural. Therefore it's called the royal plural and Yami will be talking like this for most of the fic, but he will stop eventually...**

**Mariku: Kyo 1 Lover doesn't own us, or make any money with this fic**

**Bakura:so leave her alone you buggering bastards**

**Mariku=yami**

**Malik= hikari **

* * *

><p>"guys I can't believe Yami's gone to the dark side, he was fine a couple months ago, what changed" Yugi whimpered, pulling his knees closer to his chest and burying his face into them.<p>

"he's finally realized that you are all losers and decided he'd give into his dark side," Mariku said, chuckling after wards at the increased sadness on almost everyone's face. Him and Bakura were just pissed because the pharaoh took their items.

" shut up! Mariku that's the worst possible thing you can say a t this point" Malik growled, hitting said yami on the back of the head.

" what? It's true and you know it, everyone knows it, even the mutt's not protesting" Mariku pointed out.

It was weird that Joey didn't make one stupid comment on this whole fiasco.

" Yeah, Joey, you're usually the one to defend Yami at a moments notice, you haven't said a thing since we got kicked outta the shadow realm, what's wrong buddy?" Tristan asked from behind said blonde.

" it's just- dis time Mariku's right, Yam's probably gave into 'is dark side 'cause he was annoyed wit us, I mean we do annoy 'im when it's clear he's pissed and wants to be left alone, even Mariku and Bakura have enough sense to let 'im be" Joey explained, surprising almost every occupant in the room with his reasoning.

"we don't have death wishes, ya know, a pissed pharaoh means us more likely either going to the shadow realm or getting gutted with a rusted, heated spoon" Bakura pointed out, "anyway shouldn't we be worried about more important matters like, I don't know, stopping the Pharaoh from ruling the world".

"what do you two care about the world, you've tried destroying it and taking it over plenty of times, so why the sudden change?" Ryou asked, eying the two former villains sceptically. It's not everyday you hear two self-proclaimed evil masterminds preaching about how to save the world.

" well, little one, I have decided I'm not gonna let THE PHAROAH  take over the world, that's my job, and we'd probably be the first ones killed, this is all about survival, so when the shadow monsters start coming for us, you're on your own brats, I've been alive for 5000 years, I'm not dying yet, got it" Bakura said smugly.

The room's occupants stared disbelievingly at the white-haired thief, even more surprised as Ryou stepped towards his other half, looked at him for a couple seconds, as if thinking about his next motives, and pulled back his arm and SLAPPPED Bakura across the face, and then walked into the kitchen as if that happened everyday.

Everyone stared in awe as the thief slowly brought his hand up to his reddening cheek, no expression in his eyes until a split second later, his face turned red as his whole body trembled in held in rage. Then he exploded.

" WHAT THE HELL, YOU STUPID LITTLE CUNT, WHAT THE _**FUCK**_ WERE YOU THINKING" Bakura roared.

Ryou came back in the room with a glass of ice cold water, and promptly dumped it all on Bakura's head.

Mariku had been trying to hold it in the whole time, but couldn't keep it in anymore, he burst into insane cackles, then fell onto the floor, not able to remain standing because of the rolls of laughter.

" _YOU_ SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND YOU, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" Bakura screamed.

" you... are an idiot, the fate of the world is a competition between you and the Pharaoh, and the only reason you're going to help is so you don't die, why did I have to get the stupid and selfish yami?" Ryou said, asking no one the last part.

" ungrateful runt..." Bakura fumed.

" Anyway, what's the plan to stop Yami or are we just gonna hide" Duke asked, amused when a few of them actually started thinking of the pros and cons of hiding.

"we need to keep the rest of the items away from the Pharaoh, he needs those to insure his place as king and we have the one I got from Pegasus, The Eye, and we need to get that friggin' creepy ghost's items too, but of course nobody knows where the fucker is-" Bakura was interrupted as said spirit walked from the kitchen.

"yes, thief, what do you want, and where is the Pharaoh?" Shaadi asked, his blue eyes roaming around the room, searching for the missing Royal.

"The Pharaoh has turned evil and has taken our Items and is now plotting the downfall of the mortals" Mariku said bluntly.

" What? T-the Pharaoh! Are you certain?" Shaadi exclaimed, losing his carefully formed emotionless.

" yes, he went missing a few months ago and we went to look for him in the Shadow Realm and found this huge castle-type fortress being guarded by all kinds of shadow creatures, and Yami was very different, he was just all mean and he seemed like he couldn't wait for us to leave. He was talking about how he was going to rule both Realms, The Shadows and The Mortals" Yugi whimpered out.

" oh my, no, it's happening" Shaadi whispered quietly, but Bakura heard him.

" What's happening? Is this suppose to happen or something?" Bakura asked, more like demanded.

"well, Long ago there was a prophecy that said:

_'Though He saves the lives of many,_

_He will be among the most dangerous to threaten them,_

_Past enemies will save Him from Himself,_

_But loved ones will all perish at his will,_

_If the Great King is not saved,_

_No one will be...'_

,but that was before anyone knew of shadow magic" Shaadi explained to the stunned teens.

" Who are these enemies that suppose to save him?" Ryou asked.

" No one knows, but legend says that when the time comes they will rise to their destinies." Shaadi said gravely.

" so great, We have to wait on these enemies to save the fuckin' world, How much damage will the Pharaoh have caused by then, continents could be wiped out" Mariku hissed.

" we'll have to do everything we can to stop him" Shaadi said with a hint of sadness in his tone, who could blame him, the best Pharaoh in unrecorded history was threatening to take over the world.

" so how do we stop him, oh wise one" Bakura mocked.

"We need someone to stay with him, tell us what he's planning, they'll have to be able to hold his trust," knocked out Bakura and Mariku, " knows him well" Bye Bye Ryou, Malik, Duke, and Tristan " and has to like them" no Anzu " and knows all his secrets" See ya Joey. Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner Yugi Mouto! " Yugi..."

" but I couldn't be a spy, I can't lie what so ever, he'd immediately know whats happening, plus we have a mind link, he could just go through my thoughts" Yugi protested.

" But Yugi, he trust you more than anybody else here, so much so that he won't think of going through your mind" Shaadi said.

" but what if he finds out?" Yugi asked.

" then he'll most likely take you as a slave or a prisoner, but he can't kill you" Bakura said.

" and why can't he?"

" then he will die, you're the other half of his soul and no matter how much he wants to, he can't kill you" Mariku explained.

Yugi looked at everyone in the room with fear in his eyes, in them sparked determination.

"Okay, I'll do it, so how do I get there?" Yugi asked, locking eyes with Shaadi.

**Me: And that my lovelies is all for that chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long, but my plot bunnies are rebeling**

**Yami: I wasn't in this chapter...**

**Me: don't worry Ya-chan, you'll be in the next chapter, I promise**

**Bakura: Kyo 1 lover has a poll on her profile, if you would check it out to see what pairing her next fic will be, the poll ends on June 15, so hurry up and vote.**

**Me: now I just need to update Baby sitter, and every one will be happy**

**Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
